


Turning in My Sheets

by Gingerwerk



Category: The Pacific (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, air mattresses are evil
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-16
Updated: 2015-03-16
Packaged: 2018-03-18 05:42:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3558239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gingerwerk/pseuds/Gingerwerk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eugene and Snafu run into a couple problems their first night together in their new home, the biggest of which seems to be a temperamental air mattress.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Turning in My Sheets

**Author's Note:**

> Idea that I got off of this prompt and the tags: http://gingerwerk.tumblr.com/post/113134932998/heystovepipeboys-otpprompts-imagine-your-otp

 

* * *

“Haven’t you ever used an air mattress before, Eugene?” Snafu asked in an amused tone as he watched his husband fumble with the deflated mattress and the small electric air pump.

 

“It’s been a while. And this pump is being difficult,” Eugene huffed before he dropped both of the items and turned to look up at Snafu who was grinning at him. “Why don’t you try it? Clearly you think you can do a better job.”

 

“Never said that,” Snafu insisted before he dropped down to join Eugene on the floor and picked up the forgotten pump.

 

“Yeah well I’ve known you for a while and I know how to read your shit-eating grins,” Eugene said as he leaned back on his elbows and watched his husband fiddle with the confusing air pump and the mattress. After a minute, when it was clear that Snafu wasn’t making any more progress than himself, Eugene laughed. “Not so easy, is it?”

 

“Shut up,” Snafu grumbled as he tried to jam the air pump cord into the air mattress.

 

“Mer, you’re going to break it if you keep that up,” Eugene sighed as he got up to help his husband.

 

“Burgie gave us a defective air mattress. Asshole,” Snafu growled.

 

“We’ll figure it out. Let’s look at the instructions again.”

 

“Even if we do figure it out it’ll probably pop,” Snafu continued before he motioned towards an off-colored square near one of the seams. “This thing’s so patched-”

 

“Snafu,” Eugene cut him off firmly. “If you’re not going to be helpful, please shut up.”

 

“Fuck this,” Snafu declared as he held back a yawn. “At this rate I’m just gonna sleep on the floor. I’m exhausted.”

 

Eugene couldn’t deny the fact that he was exhausted too. They had both been up since dawn and spent the entire day moving all of their possessions from their old apartment to their new house. Tonight would be there first night in their new home but due to some error, almost all of their furniture would not be shipped to their home until the next morning. After some heated arguments with the moving company and some discussion, their friend Burgin offered them a temporary solution in the form of a borrowed air mattress.

 

The mover mishap was a roadblock but they dealt with it. Eugene and Snafu ate their takeout dinner and used an empty cardboard box for a table and set up their borrowed air mattress in their half furnished bedroom. Over half an hour of struggling later, the two managed to properly attach the pump to the mattress and inflated it. Too tired to bother putting their sheets on the air mattress, Eugene grabbed their pillows and quilt and threw it on top of the mattress before he collapsed on top of them.

 

“Where are you going?” Eugene asked minutes later from under the quilt as he heard Snafu walk from their ensuite bathroom, past the air mattress, and towards the hallway.

 

“Need a smoke,” Snafu answered; Eugene cracked his eyes and watched as he grabbed one of his jackets from their closet and pulled it on.

 

“Don’t take too long,” Eugene murmured as he closed his eyes again.

 

“I won’t.”

 

“And be careful when you lay down on this,” Eugene reminded him. “This mattress-”

 

“Yeah, I heard you the first five times, Eugene,” he huffed. “I’ll be careful. Now go back to sleep.”

 

Eugene smiled at his husband’s annoyed tone before he buried his face back into his pillow and fell into a deep sleep.

 

* * *

 

Snafu loved their new house but he loved the backyard and the wraparound porch the most. He knew that once they got everything settled the two of them would both spend many hours out here; between the large porch and the acre of land the backyard extended to there was plenty room for them to stretch out and relax.

 

It was a nice night, a little chilly for his tastes but after such a long day the cool air felt nice. Stretched out on the porch with a lit cigarette and exhausted from the day Snafu half considered sleeping outside on the porch but after all the fuss they went through with that damn mattress, he should at least sleep on it. Snafu rubbed the cigarette bud against the porch before he flicked it towards the yard and pushed himself to his feet and back into his house.

 

Snafu didn’t know this house yet and so it was difficult to maneuver in the dark and by the time he reached their new bedroom it seemed as if he managed to bump into every wall in between the back porch and the bedroom. Feeling thoroughly annoyed and exhausted beyond belief, Snafu only managed to kick of his jeans until he collapsed face first onto air mattress.

 

As Snafu hit the mattress, several things happened in quick succession.

 

The force of Snafu’s weight dropping onto the air mattress launched poor Eugene up into the air with a strangled shout and then onto the floor with a heavy thud. Immediately after Snafu accidentally ejected his husband off of the bed, Snafu heard a horrible popping noise followed by a hiss while he felt his body being slowly lowered to the ground.

 

Snafu, now wide awake, froze. It was now that he remembered Eugene’s reminder to be careful on the patched up air mattress.

 

It would have been bad enough it Snafu had just launched his sleeping husband onto the floor; he knew something like that would have been a source for some annoyance and maybe a quick argument but they would be able to laugh it off quickly. This, however, he knew was not going to blow over quickly and damn, did he know for a fact that Eugene had a burning temper under his mild manners and patience.

 

“Shelton, I swear to God,” Eugene’s muffled and angry voice growled from the other side of the now permanently deflated air mattress; Eugene only called him ‘Shelton’ when he was feeling his most annoyed with Snafu.

 

“…sorry,” Snafu apologized as he stared up at the dark bedroom ceiling, quietly awaiting his punishment.

 

“As soon as we get a couch,” Eugene grumbled as he moved from off of the floor to his deflated half of the mattress, “you’re going to be sleeping on it.”

 

“Yeah, I figured as much.”

 

“For a week. And you’re going to buy Burgie a new air mattress.”

 

“Anything else?”

 

“Yeah,” Eugene said before he grabbed the quilt and tugged it off of Snafu’s body. “Gimme this. The sheets are in the hall closet if you get cold.”


End file.
